J. Geils Band
The J. Geils Band is an American rock band formed in 1967 in Worcester, Massachusetts, best known for its 1981 single, "Centerfold" which charted #1 in the U.S. in early 1982. The band played R&B-influenced blues-rock in the 1970s before moving towards a more pop-influenced sound in the 1980s. Since its initial break-up in 1985, the band has reunited several times. Career The band started as an acoustic blues trio in the mid 1960s, with singer and guitarist John Geils, bassist Danny Klein (Dr. Funk) and harmonica player Richard Salwitz (stage name Magic Dick). The band formed under the name 'Snoopy and the Sopwith Camels', while Geils was attending Worcester Polytechnic Institute for a couple of semesters. In 1967, the band switched focus, starting to play electric guitar and bass and recruiting drummer Stephen Jo Bladd and fast-talking ex-disc jockey singer Peter Wolf, born Peter Blankenfeld, both from Boston. They became the J. Geils Blues Band, later dropping the word "Blues" from the band name. The following year, former fan Seth Justman joined as an organist. The group signed to Atlantic Records in 1970. Although living in Boston, the band had always considered Detroit their second home because of their enormous popularity there. Two of their three live albums were recorded in Detroit at various venues. The third live album was recorded in Detroit and Boston. The J. Geils Band first received FM radio airplay with the live single "First I Look at the Purse". They then began to get AM radio airplay as well with a series of several hit singles in the 1970s, the most successful of which were "Looking for a Love" (1971), "Give it to Me" (1973), a cover version of The Showstoppers' "Ain't Nothin' But a Houseparty" (1973) and "Must of Got Lost" (1974). Later in the 1970s, the band signed with EMI America Records. In September 2010 it was announced that The J. Geils Band was a finalist nominee for selection to Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Class Of 2011, but were not selected for induction that year. The band attracted special attention for its innovative use of the harmonica as a lead instrument. Magic Dick is still regarded as one of the best lead harmonica players in rock and roll.http://www.harmonicalinks.com/malerock.html On August 17, 1971, at a show in the Boston Common, The Allman Brothers Band named The J. Geils Band as their favorite local band. Both bands later played the last show at the Fillmore East, before it closed. After their initial commercial successes the group seemed destined to be nothing more than a party band, until the release of Monkey Island (1977), followed by Sanctuary (1978). The group's commercial fortunes improved in the early 1980s, first with the humorous Love Stinks, then with their success with the Freeze Frame album which included "Centerfold" (#1 for six weeks on the Billboard Hot 100) and then the title cut (#4). "Centerfold" also became their only major hit single in the United Kingdom, where it reached #3 in February 1982. Wolf left the group in 1983 over artistic disagreements. The band went on to record one more album of new material, You're Gettin' Even While I'm Gettin' Odd, after Wolf left. He was not replaced, and Seth Justman took over most of the vocal duties. The album produced only one single — "Concealed Weapons", and was not a commercial success. The group then disbanded in 1985 after contributing the title song to the 1985 horror film Fright Night. The group reunited with Wolf in 1999 for a 13 date tour of the East Coast and upper Mid-west. Rollins Band drummer Sim Cain sat in for Stephen Jo Bladd for this tour, which also saw the band supported by backup singers Rita Hall and Kathy as well as the Uptown Horns (who'd also appeared with the group on their Freeze Frame Tour). After the '99 reunion tour finished at that year's end, Wolf returned to touring with his own backup band with the rest of the Geils band making occasional appearances. Since the semi-retirement of the band, Geils has been restoring sports cars in Massachusetts and started the performance shop KTR European Motorsports in Ayer, Massachusetts.KTR European Motorsports - KTR Racing - Vintage European Race Car Service, Support, and Restorations In 1992, he joined his old bandmate Richard "Magic Dick" Salwitz to form the band Bluestime, which released two records: the self-titled Bluestime (1994) and Little Car Blues (1996) on Rounder Records. It is believed the band is currently in hiatus.http://www.geocities.com/dickandjay/index.htm In 2004, Geils produced the album Nail It! for Massachusetts-based blues/rock group The Installers (Francesca Records #1011). He has also been known to appear on stage with The Installers occasionally. On May 22, 2006 all six original members had a surprise reunion at bassist Danny Klein's 60th birthday party at Scullers Jazz Club in Boston. Magic Dick recently contributed his harmonica playing and some vocals as part of a live recording called Command Performance by the Legendary Rhythm & Blues Revue featuring The Tommy Castro Band, Deanna Bogart, Ronnie Baker Brooks, and others. Since 2007, he has toured as part of the Legendary Rhythm & Blues Revue on different Blues Cruises, and again on land-based shows.See Legendary Blues Review Website. Peter Wolf toured with Kid Rock during the first half of 2008. On February 19, 2009 the band reunited once again to perform the opening concert at the new House of Blues in Boston, Massachusetts on Lansdowne St. in Boston, (formerly the location of The Avalon, The Axis, The Embassy, and The Modern) with longtime associate Marty Richards filling in for Bladd this time. Subsequently they played two shows on April 24 and 25 at Detroit's Fillmore Theater (formerly State Theater). They also did a second show on Landsdowne St. April 28.http://thephoenix.com/Boston/Music/76300-Open-House/ On July 11, 2009, the J. Geils Band reunited again at the Borgata Hotel/Casino in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The band sold out the Borgata's 2,000-seat Event Center. The December 2009 edition of Wikipedia:Vintage Guitar (magazine) featured an in-depth interview with J. Geils by Mambo Sons guitarist Tom Guerra. In the interview, Geils revealed his playing approach, jazz influences and choice of instruments. On Dec 31, 2009, the original members (with Marty Richards again subbing for Stephen Jo Bladd) reunited for a one-night-only live gig at the Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT.http://newsroom.mohegansun.com/2009/10/27/j-geils-band-live-new-year%E2%80%99s-eve.html The band played a benefit in Boston for Big Brothers/Big Sisters on January 23, 2010, which Peter Wolf called the "last" Geils show. "You never say never," Wolf noted, "but I can tell you in my heart of hearts that as far as I know -- and I'm a pretty good source -- there is nothing I can think of that's planned. So this is basically it right now." On August 14, 2010 The J. Geils Band reunited once again to open up for Aerosmith at a sold out show at Fenway Park.http://www.nesn.com/2010/04/aerosmith-j-geils-band-to-play-fenway-park-on-aug-14.html Since then Peter Wolf and J. Geils have both been touring as solo artists. Danny Klein formed a new band called "Danny Klein's Full House" that is dedicated to playing the music of The J. Geils Band. Discography Albums *''The J. Geils Band'' (1970) #195 US *''The Morning After'' (1971) #64 US *''"Live" Full House'' (1972) #54 US (US: Gold) *''Bloodshot'' (1973) #10 US (US: Gold) *''Ladies Invited'' (1973) #51 US *''Nightmares...and Other Tales from the Vinyl Jungle'' (1974) #26 US *''Hotline'' (1975) #36 US *''Blow Your Face Out'' (1976) #40 US *''Monkey Island'' (1977) #51 US *''Sanctuary'' (1978) #49 US (US: Gold) *''Best of the J. Geils Band'' (1979) #129 US *''Love Stinks'' (1980) #18 US (US: Gold) *''Freeze Frame'' (1981) #1 US, #12 UK (US: Platinum) *''Showtime!'' (1982) #23 US (US: Gold) *''You're Gettin' Even While I'm Gettin' Odd'' (1984) #80 US References External links * www.jgeils.com (offline) * Funkyjudge.Net - J.Geils Memorabilia * Geils Files * Artistfacts Category:Bands LTJ have covered